You're not alone
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: A one-shot that looks into Annabelle and T.J.'s relationship from "The Best Day".


You're not alone

**I do not own The Avengers in any way. **_  
_

**A/N- To make all of you people happy, I have deleted the freakin' lyrics. Happy now?  
**

**For all you _other _people, do what the other people want and go listen to "You're not alone" by Big Time Rush. Even though I think this will distract you from reading the actual story. Also, without the lyrics in the story, the story will not make sense.  
**

* * *

"This isn't working", Brent said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's over Annabelle", he said. He left me crying on the curb.

My father pulled up. "Belle? What's wrong?" he asked.

I got in and said, "Just don't Daddy".

We got to Stark tower.

I ran to my room and locked myself in.

"Steve? What happened?" I heard my mother ask.

"I don't know, she won't tell me", I heard him say.

I picked up my phone and dialed T.J.'s number.

"B, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

I burst into tears. "He broke up with me", I said.

"He was a jerk anyway", he said.

"I wish you were here", I told him.

"Me too", he said. He was on a trip with his father at the moment.

We talked all night, into the morning.

"Hey B. I've gotta go now", he said sadly.

"I'll be fine until you get back T.J.", I told him.

"I love you B", he said.

"Love you too T", I said.

He hung up.

It was about 5 in the morning.

I got up and went to T.J.'s room. I changed into his favorite hoodie and curled up in his bed.

His scent calming me so I could sleep.

* * *

I called T.J.

"What's up B?" he asked.

"I need you to come get me", I told him.

"Why? Was the date that bad?" he joked.

"He didn't show up", I said.

"Oh…hold on B. I'm coming", he said. 20 minutes later, he showed up. "You wanna go out somewhere? I mean, since you're all dressed up and everything?" he asked.

"Nah. I'd rather just go home and curl up next to you and watch a movie", I told him.

"I can do that", he said. "Hey T.J.", I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Thanks for coming to get me", I told him.

"Anytime B", he said smiling.

* * *

One time, I got the stomach flu.

It was horrible.

Puking at every hour of the night and day.

I was lying in bed with T.J. when it hit me. I scrambled out of bed and into his bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and started to puke my guts out.

"B?" he asked coming into the bathroom.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up", I told him.

"It's fine", he said.

I felt the feeling again.

T.J. came up behind me and held my hair. He rubbed my back until it stopped.

We spent all night in the bathroom.

I was practically fighting to stay conscious.

T.J. picked me up and placed me in the bed. He grabbed a hand towel and wet it. He placed it on my forehead to cool me down.

"Thanks T", I said softly.

"Anytime B", he said.

* * *

I banged on T.J.'s door.

He opened it and I stormed in. "Won't you come in?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me Anthony Edward Stark Jr.", I snapped.

"I'm sorry", he said coming over to me. He kissed my forehead and ran his hand up and down my bare arms. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" he said. He sat and listened to me rant for hours.

* * *

"T.J.!" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you", I said.

"And?" he asked.

"Okay. So my date for prom bailed on me", I said, "I need you to go with me".

"What?" he asked, "No way!"

"Please T.J.! I need you to do this for me!" I begged him.

"I have to wear a tux and everything?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're so lucky I like you", he said.

"Thank you!" I squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

We took pictures and went dinner.

The dance was good.

Then, they announced Prom King and Queen. "And this year's Prom King is…T.J. Stark!" they announced.

T.J. stood frozen next to me.

"Go on T.J.", I told him.

He hated being the center of attention, unlike his father. He walked up on stage and they placed the crown on his head.

"And this year's Prom Queen is…Annabelle Rogers", they announced.

The dance hall was silent as I walked up on stage.

They put the tiara on my head. "And now, the Prom King and Queen will share their first dance", they announced.

T.J. and I made our way to the center of the dance floor.

I hid my face in T.J.'s shoulder.

"Did I tell you I think you look beautiful tonight?" T.J. asked.

I shook my head.

T.J. stopped dancing and took my head his hands. He tilted my head up.

"T.J…don't", I told him.

"Would you shut-up and let me kiss you?" he asked.

I smiled and accepted his kiss.


End file.
